


【一织陆/星巡】Desert Rose

by Violainexxx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx





	【一织陆/星巡】Desert Rose

*赶不上520赶个521，终于把星巡搞了我没有遗憾了（。  
*CodaXErin！CodaXErin！CodaXErin！   
Coda（→←）Erin  
*大篇幅Erin欺负Coda注意！  
*没剧情没逻辑，爽完我就跑（。

 

 

 

=

Coda是突然从梦中惊醒的。  
他好像做了个混乱的梦，但梦的内容在醒来的片刻间就忘得差不多了，只剩后背一层细汗，呼吸也略显凌乱。缩紧的瞳孔一时不能适应帐篷内昏暗的光线，什么也看不清楚，但兽人的直觉告诉他榻边坐着一个人。  
Coda动了一下，发现自己的双手手腕被什么东西绑了起来，还系在旁边的柜角上绑了个牢靠的死结。他动了动鼻子，嗅到了生铁的味道和隐约的血腥气。  
Eterno的夜晚不像白天那样炎热，反而会给人比较寒冷的体感，他后背出的那层薄汗很快冷却下来，凉飕飕的。  
咔嗒一声，放在旁边的风灯被点亮了，Coda不适应地眯了眯眼睛，看清了正合上风灯玻璃罩的Erin的侧脸，玻璃罩里跳跃的焰苗倒映在他玛瑙色的眸子里，像一簇绽放着的星光。  
他们快半个月没见过面了。  
商队一直在各个星球之间巡回，什么时间段会在什么地方、是连Coda自己都不能确定的事。而Erin是Lama的贴身王侍，寻找星玉碎片一事结束后，他必须要回到Lama保护Orion，继续跟着商队旅行也是不现实的事。倒不是完全没有见面的可能，商队去Lama交易的时候，他们偶然碰过几次面。虽然都只是极其短暂的小聚而已——况且Erin性格太过跳脱难以捉摸，Coda时而会被他逗到忍不住发火，关系实在说不上多么融洽。  
为什么Erin会在Eterno？他是怎么知道自己的位置的，这可是沙漠里啊？为什么他身上会有血腥味？为什么……  
涌进脑海里的疑问太多，Coda选择了最紧迫的一个：“……你在干什么，请松开我。”  
根本不用多想，现下双手被紧捆堪称窘迫的处境，绝对是眼前此人的手笔。  
Erin转过脸垂眸看着Coda，那一瞬间兽人的直觉令Coda后背一寒，红发少年的眼神带笑，却无端让人联想到在进食前慢条斯理打量猎物的豹子。他看着Erin慢慢伸出手，不由自主后背汗毛倒竖——如果化作兽型，现在Coda绝对已经炸起了全身的毛。  
然后Erin捏住了他的耳朵。  
不是属于人类的那两只耳朵，是头顶微微下垂的、长满柔软绒毛的兽耳。  
“！”  
Coda呼吸一窒，兽人最敏感的部位之一被人拿捏绝不是让人舒服的事，他反射性就要挣扎，但双手被绑在榻边的储物柜上，根本没办法推开对方。Coda心下暗火，想要侧身躲开，Erin却眼疾手快地抬手一把摁住他的肩膀，翻身坐了上来。  
“……”Coda惊得瞪大了双眸。  
红发的前暗杀者就这么大大咧咧地坐在他身上，下腹处身体相叠的温热感令Coda呼吸急促起来；Erin戴着露指手套，他的皮肤不算特别白皙，但露指手套突出色调对比，修长的手指乍看像是生雪，无意间瞥到一眼都刺得Coda触电般移开目光。他的指腹处有常年紧握武器磨出的薄茧，他就用这样的手指反复摩挲Coda的兽耳内侧，指尖捋过细软绒毛，薄茧在光滑的内耳壁上揉弄刮蹭。  
敏感部位被反复刺激带起酥麻快感，电流般顺着脊椎往下蹿，Coda难以自制地起了反应，顶住了Erin的大腿。他皮肤白皙，红晕一起根本遮掩不住，绯色从耳根开始往上烧，逐渐将两只耳朵烧得通红，并开始往脸颊蔓延。  
Erin轻声笑起来，往常清亮的嗓音压在胸腔里，显得有些低闷。他眉眼弯弯地往后挪了挪，从Coda的小腹挪到了大腿上。  
“别太过分……请松开我！”Coda预感不妙，低声警告道。但手脚都被压制的情况下根本无法挣扎，他眼睁睁看着Erin一把扯下他的裤子，然后抬手咬住露指手套的掌根部位，偏头将手套扯了下来。  
这个人是疯了吗！羞耻感、不敢置信、愤怒和震惊在Coda脑子里搅成一团混乱的浆糊，他倒吸一口凉气用力抽手，储物柜被他扯得连连闷响，但结实的布料在他手腕上缠了好几圈，一时半会委实挣脱不开。  
Erin没理会身下人表现出来的强烈反抗情绪，微凉手指握住对方已经半抬起头的下身，比普通人类要明显更可观的沉甸甸的物事灼着他的掌心。红发少年像研究什么从来没见过的新奇事物一样用指腹仔仔细细地上下描摹，Coda被他手指上的薄茧反复刺激得低低呜咽一声，毛茸茸的兽耳垂下来紧紧贴着发丝，他喘息着用小臂挡住半张脸，但白皙肌肤上的红晕还是清晰可见。  
手掌中的物事已经完全精神起来了，Erin将两只手都覆上去，柔软掌心和布满薄茧的粗糙指腹上下滑动着交错刺激，他的手指间逐渐沾满性器顶端分泌出来的透明液体，随着抚慰动作发出令人面红耳赤的滑腻水声。不知道这位前暗杀者、现Lama王侍是从哪里学来的技巧，他移开一只手去按揉抚摸下部的囊袋，另只手的拇指指腹按在湿漉漉的性器顶端，照着那处小孔重重地打了个转。  
Coda发出一声急促的喘息，尾音仿佛带了点呜咽般的泪意，饱含情欲的柔软嗓音像裹满了蜜糖。  
Erin似乎没料到对方反应会这么大，手上的动作顿了顿，然后他抽出一只手拉开了Coda挡在脸前的手臂。黑发的兽人少年喘息着，蹭得凌乱的刘海将绀色眸子遮去一半，他修长的眼尾缀着大片霞一般流丽的嫣红，双眼在轻颤的睫毛下含着隐约泪意，下唇被咬得发白，看上去无辜又可怜。  
Coda的脑袋里一片混乱，他艰难地仰起下巴在快感的间隙里汲取氧气，却无意中瞥见Erin骤然微缩的瞳孔和沉暗的眸色——身体中有一半野兽血脉的Coda对这样的眼神再熟悉不过，食肉的猫科动物在屈起后腿伏下身、扑向猎物的前一秒，都会露出这种眼神。  
“——唔！”  
潮湿热气洒在敏感耳畔，Coda偏过头又无力地挣扎了一下，到底还是没能把声音完全吞回去。Erin在咬他的耳垂，齿尖捺着软肉一下下磨，软热舌尖描着耳朵轮廓细腻舔舐过去，把那只可怜的耳朵舔咬得通红。   
像有火在烧。下腹烧着一团，耳畔烧着一团，心口烧着一团，仿佛要把魂与智都蒸成七情六欲漩涡里的小朵浪花。Coda的视线一晃一晃地模糊，他说不清自己是什么心情，羞赧与愤怒在他脑子里水火交融，尤其因为这个人是Erin。  
Coda是个喜欢将事情量化考虑的商人，也在近年奔波沉浮中磨出了良好的逻辑和认知能力，Erin对他来说却是个永远无法预估的变数，思维与行为都超脱常理，像团在漆黑夜色里噼噼啪啪跃动的火。他远远看着，似乎对那团火色有些心生向往；毕竟能因为一句邀请就登上星际商船的人，骨子里也并非什么安于平淡的碌碌之辈。  
但原本也应该仅仅只是向往而已。  
他没有对任何人提起过，和Erin的距离也一直刻意保持得不温不火，可眼下一切就像个荒诞淫靡的春梦，还是脱离他本人控制的那种，他甚至根本无法理解个中走向。  
Erin的手指以微妙的角度打了个转，把Coda从理性思考中彻底拽出，他顿时像离了水的鱼一样绷着腰喘息起来。前暗杀者的手指灵巧异常，甚至让人忍不住质疑只是抚慰分身怎么会有这么多花样，Coda只能在灭顶快感的浪潮下浑身紧绷着努力呼吸，好争取不让自己丢脸地因为心跳过快或体温过高而失去意识。  
他到底没能撑太久。Erin偏头照着兽人敏感的耳垂舔咬，用两指圈着性器从根部捋到头，然后指腹压着顶端重重碾了一下，浓腻的浊白液体就射了他满手，还溅了点在Lama王侍贴身的黑色制服上。Coda过了好半晌才缓过劲来，睫毛上沾着细碎泪珠，他听见自己的喘息声断续又破碎，耳根烧得更烫了。  
但鼓膜内因心跳过速而加速涌动的血流声稍微平息下来后，Coda稍微找回了一点兽人独有的敏锐五感。先前嗅到的血腥味更浓了，来源正是坐在自己身上的这个人。Coda皱起眉，心下大致猜到了一点来龙去脉，无非是替皇室执行不太上不了台面的抹杀任务——这种事大家都暗自心知肚明，负伤也算常态……只是为什么要心血来潮扯上自己啊，实在过分得让人有些火大。  
他清了清嗓子——尾音还有些哑，正准备说些什么尽快结束掉现下暧昧又尴尬的气氛，就听Erin制服上装饰用的金属链和水晶坠一阵叮叮作响。红发少年单手拽下制服外套往旁边一扔，身上只留了件打底的竖条纹背心，火色长发顺着他裸露的肩膀和锁骨簌簌地往下滑；随后他直起腰三两下蹬掉了贴身的长裤，露出肌肉紧实得恰到好处、暗含爆发力的修长双腿，风灯里摇曳的橘黄色火光顺着他流畅漂亮的腿线淌下去，将肌肤映成柔和莹润的小麦色。他神色不变，垂眸漫不经心地重新坐回了Coda腰间，仿佛根本看不见对方震惊得几欲石化的表情。  
Coda的视线顺着Erin的动作往下滑，然后发现Erin一只手上还沾满了自己刚射出来的白色液体。  
“………”Coda喉咙一紧，只觉得无名火又在五脏六腑里烧了起来，灼得他口干舌燥。  
在Eterno夜晚寂静的沙漠里，商队的白色帐篷稀稀落落地坐落在沙丘下，像随意撒在沙上的白色珍珠。四下一片静寂无声，只能偶尔听见沙漠中不知名生物的鸣叫和商队骆驼的响鼻声。云层散开了些许，银白月辉似水一般顺着沙丘滚落，将帐篷内映得朦胧微亮。风灯里的焰苗轻轻跳动，映在Erin身上的橘黄色光芒剧烈摇晃片刻，Coda脑海里只剩下一个想法——还好商队的帐篷之间隔了一定距离，即使真的发出了什么声音，只要动静不大，不会被人听见。  
他无意识地屏住了呼吸。就在他眼前，他“仅仅只是向往”的人正直起腰分开双腿，沾满黏腻精液的修长手指滑进臀缝间开拓后方隐秘入口，分身已经半挺在小腹前。两人正面相对，Coda看不见具体情形，但却能从Erin大腿根的阴影中隐约瞥见手指的动作，这画面比直接看见的冲击力更大，他的呼吸顿时乱得一塌糊涂。  
Erin并不好受，他一只手按在身下人的小腹上，另只手别到身后，伴随着渐浓血腥味的、是他肩头衣料上逐渐晕开的浅浅血色。他额头上很快出了一层薄汗，腿根也轻微地发着颤，先前游刃有余的假象在此刻像窗纸般一戳即破，他自己根本也是毫无经验。  
射出来的东西黏稠度太高，并不是很好的润滑用品，Erin不自觉蹙眉咬住了下唇，却奇迹般一点声音都没发出来，只是鼻息的节奏略微乱了。他自己草草弄了一会，逐渐失去耐心，不等身体适应就增加了送入甬道的手指数量，艰难地就着黏腻精液抽送扩张起来，软热穴口被磨得泛红。  
两人就这么僵持了片刻，Erin似乎是指尖终于无意间蹭到了敏感点，整个人突兀地颤了一下，无力地往下坐，柔韧后腰牵出一道流畅的弧线，按着Coda小腹的手也加重了力道。他微微瞪大的玛瑙色眸子里满是诧异，像是打出生以来从未体验过这种快感，一时间身体和大脑都无法接受般僵住了。他试探着微抬起腰又动了动，这次终于没忍住声音，唇角漏出一声短促的呻吟，尾音低而甜软，虽然只有短短的一瞬，但Coda还是听清了，耳畔血流涌动的声音也随之再次剧烈起来。绯红迅速烧上Erin的耳根和颊侧，但他自己毫无自觉，只是垂下眼睫将嘴唇咬得更紧。  
Coda的手脚仍旧无法自由活动，他既火大又害羞，心情复杂得难以言喻，只是难免对眼前的视觉刺激作出生理反应，射过一次的半软性器又慢慢抬了头。  
Erin攥着Coda的衣服慢慢抽出了手——由于润滑物黏稠度太高，指尖还牵出了细细的白丝，Coda顿时触电一般偏头挪开眼。红发少年握住对方重新挺立起来的下身，将手掌上剩下的粘稠白液全部抹上去，然后不顾Coda的挣扎直起腰，臀缝蹭着性器顶端慢慢往下坐。  
即使做了心理准备，事情真正发生的时候Coda还是感觉全身的血液都冲上了大脑，这一切都荒诞得令人难以置信，如果不是因为咬舌尖都醒不过来，他真的会以为是一场梦。  
扩张是做得不足，何况兽人的分身本就比寻常人要大几分，但Erin还是一声不吭地坐了下去。挤过紧致穴口之后就是湿热柔软的内壁，Coda被绞得头皮发麻，所有的理智都用来控制自己不要发出声音，他垂下眼不去看对方，鸦黑色睫羽在眼睑投落一片浅灰的阴影，垂眸时眼尾如同一道修长墨线，五官好看得像画。  
进入的过程极其缓慢，Erin完全坐下去之后一动不敢动，手指攥着Coda的衣服下摆，腰和腿都绷成漂亮紧实的一线。兽人那里比他想象中还要大得多，即使已经亲手握过了，进入身体还是完全不同的概念。骑乘是进得最深的体位，他只觉得又胀又痛，小腹沉沉的，甬道内每一处微小的褶皱都被撑平了填得满满当当，仿佛内脏都被顶移了位。他垂眼清晰地看见自己小腹处被顶得微微凸起，薄薄一层皮肉隐约勾勒出体内柱身的形状。Erin无声地吸了口轻颤的气，在思索接下来怎么做的间隙里抬眸瞥了眼Coda，视线顿时凝住了。  
黑发的兽人少年双手被拉过头顶绑在柜脚上，衣袖扯下大半露出一截手腕，落在眼底白得像刚落的新雪。那对毛茸茸的兽耳压低了紧贴在颅侧，似乎还在隐约发颤，而发丝间人类的双耳早已烧得通红。Coda的眼睫飞快翕动几下，视线在Erin小腹处的些微凸起处一掠而过，随后肉眼可见的水红色顺着他修长的眼尾迅速蔓延，在白皙的肌肤上格外显眼，嫣红衬着眸底生理性的泪光，睫羽一闪就沾上了细碎水珠，入目如同一幅浓墨重彩的艳画。  
……他看上去像是马上就要哭了，又像是马上要晕过去了。  
身上的人半晌没有任何动静，Coda忍不住抬眼看过去，Erin却突然动了。红发的前暗杀者忍耐力惊人，他撑着身下人的小腹慢慢抬腰，再慢慢坐下，酸胀和痛感一刻不停，但他却始终一声不吭。甬道内润滑不足，抽送得略显艰涩，交合处却随着动作不断发出细微黏腻的水声；Coda瞪大双眼怔怔地看着身上的人，看着他柔韧利落的腰线在风灯昏黄的光线下缓慢摆动，看着自己的性器在对方腿根的阴影里吞吐进出，看着Erin小腹处被自己顶出的细微凸起随着甬道收缩愈发清晰、甚至隐隐能看出一点形状……  
Coda的眼尾红得几乎要烧起来。  
Erin顾不上去看Coda的表情变化，身体里的触感分去了他所剩无几的注意力，他不打算让这个过程一直艰涩痛苦下去，在抬腰的过程中试图找到刚才自己碰过的敏感带，但屡屡失败。他逐渐烦躁起来，额头上冒出层细汗，左鬓略长的发丝沾湿了黏在颊侧。  
可恶，到底在哪里——  
“——呃、唔？！”  
随着他往下坐的动作，体内一直静滞不动的柱体突然向斜上方猛地顶过去，头部狠狠碾过内壁上某一块软肉，霎时间尖锐快感如同电光在脑海里噼噼啪啪地炸开。Erin浑身一僵，一声短促且蓦然拔高的呻吟从唇缝间逸出，又迅速被压下去，只是尾音难以自制地颤了起来。他的腰都软了，大口喘息着按住Coda的小腹撑起身体，微微瞪大的玛瑙色眸子里带了点水汽，和仍旧满脸绯红、但蹙眉咬着下唇的Coda对视了一眼。  
照理说Coda不可能知道Erin的敏感带在什么地方，刚才那一下本是出于报复心理，却误打误撞地找对了地方。  
Erin被一瞬间的快感激得头皮发麻，半边身子都酥了，再看Coda红得几乎烧起来的眼角，下意识觉得不妙，想要起身逃开，却发现拔不出去了。  
“……在想什么，我可是兽人啊。”Coda压抑着嗓音里的颤抖，努力以与往常无异的平淡阐述语调道。  
Erin愣了一下。  
雄性兽类在发情时为了防止雌性脱开，会在性器前端形成结，在射精结束之前都不会消下去。他这才明白为什么刚插进来的那阵子会感觉那么胀痛，过大是其中一个原因，但更重要的是甬道不适应前端膨大的结的形状。  
面对Orion王的怒火都能保持漫不经心微笑的Erin终于微微变了神色，但为时已晚了。Coda明明还羞得耳朵通红，眼神却逐渐带上了侵略性，像被过分撩拨后苏醒过来的、愤怒的狼。  
“等等……嗯、——！”  
Erin的话刚出口就被打断成破碎的喘息，他及时咬住屈起的食指指节，好歹把接下来丢脸的呻吟声憋成了绵软的气音。体内过分大的物事认准了让他浑身发软的一点，又急又重地碾撞过去，不断累加的快感甚至让他感到了前所未有的恐惧。他是暗杀出身，最忌讳失去对身体的控制权，这往往意味着死——但此刻却只能像浪尖上的一叶孤舟随欲望沉浮，连思考能力都丢了个干净。视线闪烁间他按着Coda小腹的手臂软得快撑不住身体，肩上的血腥味越来越重，是草草包扎的伤口又裂开了，但急速飙升的肾上腺素让他几乎感觉不到疼痛。  
在反复动作下紧致内壁逐渐被操软了，精液和他自己分泌的体液混在一起令进出愈发顺畅，光靠后方的快感都让性器硬得发疼，顶端淅淅沥沥地不断溢出黏腻腺液。浪潮般不断上涌的快感让脑袋都开始混乱，最后一丝理智在逐渐远去，Erin迷迷糊糊地意识到自己开始逐渐憋不住声音，破碎细微的呻吟和喘息伴随着肉体撞击的闷响在帐篷里回荡。  
Coda并非游刃有余，对方高热柔软的内壁紧紧裹着柱身吮绞，严丝合缝地被改造成他的形状，每一次内壁缩紧，小腹处的凸起都会清晰显现出来。他也处于理智崩溃的边缘，尤其是看见Erin陷入情欲的迷茫表情和微微扩大的瞳孔，他就几乎控制不住顶弄的力道。  
Erin突然探手去够扔在一旁的制服外套，俯身的动作令体内性器顶上另一个角度，他忍不住发着颤呜咽了一声，但指尖还是艰难地勾到了衣角。他抽手把制服扯过来，从内袋里摸出了一柄小而锋利的菱形苦无。  
这是Erin用得最顺手的武器，Coda也见过数次——因为体积小且轻便，红发少年把它们当作飞镖使用。它们在他手里如有生命，来去自如且轨迹精确，轻而易举就能割断目标的颈动脉。  
有那么片刻Coda以为Erin要恼羞成怒地割断自己的喉咙——开什么玩笑，该发火的是自己——但Erin只是再次俯下身来，把即将出口的呻吟堵在两人唇瓣间，碾碎了用舌尖送进黑发少年唇缝里。随后Coda手腕一松，发现Erin用苦无把绑着他的布料割碎了。  
如果不是因为现在在接吻，Coda可能会一口狠狠咬住Erin的咽喉以示愤怒——但红发少年难得示弱地细碎吻他，唇舌带着火星般灼热的温度，细腻的舔吻甚至让人有了温柔的错觉。  
Coda半边心口被怒火烧得发焦，半边心口软得像Sirena出产的棉花糖，他不算温柔地揪着Erin后脑的长发支起上身，在Erin的闷哼中掐住对方柔韧紧实的腰，将少年狠狠钉在了自己腰间。  
Erin快被尖锐快感逼疯了，他哭了，但自己没意识到，纠缠的唇舌间漏出几声带着哭腔的破碎呻吟。他的性器夹在两人小腹间随动作摩擦，前后夹击的快感让他不由自主摇着头往后躲，却被Coda握着臀瓣牢牢按住。黑发少年的十指陷进他臀肉里掐弄揉捏，臀瓣上很快布满浅红的指印，Erin像是已经分不清疼痛和快感，喘息着在Coda的唇角耳畔细碎啄吻，伸手抱住对方脖颈贴得更紧了些。  
“……很舒服吗？”  
Coda努力压下轻喘，冷硬嗓音含着隐约怒气，他也不知道自己究竟是愤怒还是嫉妒，一只手摸索到前方，在Erin小腹处的微凸处重重揉按了一圈。  
Erin被这一下刺激得脚趾都绷紧了，内外夹击的快感让内壁猛地痉挛收缩，小腹在Coda的手掌下绷紧勾勒出柱身形状，他眼泪直冒，死死咬着下唇颤了片刻，后腰骤然软下去往后倒，被Coda一把捞回怀里。相贴的肌肤间冒了层薄汗，燥热又黏腻。  
“对你来说谁都可以，杀完人热血上头想做一次而已是吗？”  
Coda用力叼住对方颈侧肌肤，留下一道清晰的咬痕，他没有要放过Erin的意思，掌根压着红发少年的小腹绕着小圈揉弄，指腹顺着小腹处的凸起上下揉压，同时下身重新抽送起来。甬道内壁早被磨得绵软又湿热，在柱身进出间黏乎地缠上去绞紧。  
Erin还在冒眼泪，也不知道到底是不是生理性的，他被顶得哽咽着发不出声音，只是按着Coda的肩膀不断摇头。  
“前面后面都湿成这样，这么敏感，完全靠后面就能射了吧。”Coda一边说一边后悔，但怒火抑或妒火驱使下根本控制不住，“绞得这么紧，你就这么想要吗？……到这种时候后面还在咬我，要自己摸摸看吗？”  
他边说边松开揉拧对方臀瓣的手，柔软指腹按在被磨得红肿、甚至还挂着几缕牵丝的白液的穴口，而穴口在这么一点微弱的刺激下就再次缩紧，死死咬住性器根部。  
Erin攥紧Coda肩头的衣服用力摇头，他的眼泪总算止住了，但眼眶还是通红的，这时候看上去一点都不像什么凶猛的猫科动物，像只红着眼睛的兔子。  
Coda在后悔和自我厌恶中烦躁地闭了闭眼，在跟这个人有关的事情上他偶尔会变得不像自己——变得连自己都感到厌恶。血液渐渐冷却下去，他疲倦地松开手不想再说话，却听见伏在自己肩头的Erin哑着嗓子低低地说了句什么。  
“……你。”  
“什么？”  
Erin抬起头，还含着泪光的玛瑙色眸子瞪着Coda，然后他用力地给了对方一个头槌：“——是想要你！谁都可以是什么意思啊，说得也太过分了吧！”  
额头被撞得生疼，耳畔一阵嗡嗡作响，Coda抽着气消化对方话里的信息量，然后愣住了。他头顶两只一直低垂着的毛茸茸兽耳支起了些许，耳尖小幅度地抖了抖。  
“……确实是杀完人热血上头，但是和想要你没有冲突吧。”Erin眯起眸子不爽地揉了揉自己的额头，方才兔子一样可怜兮兮的表情只出现了短暂的片刻，“我下午刚得知你们在Eterno交易，找了好久才找过来的。”  
“……哈啊。”  
“什么反应？”  
“……”  
“我说啊。”Erin动了动腿，不知道是不是故意的，他后穴的软肉同时缩了一下——Coda一时不察，被绞得闷哼出声。红发少年小恶魔一样眯起眼睛，嫣红舌尖扫过唇角，“不继续吗？”  
“在说什……”Coda耳根烧红，努力将目光移向一侧。  
“还没射吧，里面还顶着我呢。”Erin捏住对方毛茸茸的兽耳，侧过头去舔了舔Coda的耳垂，轻声笑起来，“耳朵——支棱起来了哦。”  
这个人真是………！！  
Coda忍无可忍地一把捞过红发少年的后腰，将他压进被子里，黑红两色长发散落在被单上，细碎地纠缠在一起。Erin抱着Coda的颈子发出轻而低的笑声，主动抬腿勾住了对方的腰，片刻后他的笑声就变成了断续的呻吟。  
他的背心被卷到锁骨以下，胸口印下了连串的吻痕，乳尖被舔咬得湿润红肿。Coda的抚摸堪称温柔，指尖带着火与电，触过的每一片肌肤都无声地燃烧起来；他像动物标记领地一样在Erin的耳畔、颈侧，锁骨四处亲吻，仗着Lama王侍制服是高领，肆无忌惮地留下大片吻痕。这次Coda放缓了进入的动作，每回都抽出到顶端再慢慢顶回去，头部缓慢又坚定地碾过敏感点。这比先前猛烈粗暴的撞击更令人难以忍受，强烈快感顺着脊椎往四肢百骸窜，Erin脑袋里一片昏昏然，他仰起下巴大口喘息，柔软呻吟刚冒头就被身上的人用吻堵回去，手指软得什么都抓不住，从Coda肩头滑落又被对方握着手腕架回去。  
交合处湿泞得不成样子，黏滑体液被抽送动作磨成细腻白沫，小腹也被性器顶端溢出的腺液抹得一塌糊涂。帐篷里除了细微的黏滑水声外，就只有极偶然的一两声喘息，和带着笑意的破碎低吟。风灯里的焰苗不知道什么时候熄灭了，情欲在黑暗里肆意滋长，Erin迷迷糊糊地缴械了两次，浑身骨头都酥了，身为兽人的Coda却还是没射。  
到最后一次的时候Erin已经不太清醒了，他趴跪在被子上咬着嘴唇喘息，手指无力地抓着被单，又被身后的人掰开改成十指相扣的姿态。Coda俯身吻他后颈，长而柔软的黑色鬓发扫过肌肤带起一片麻痒，Erin感受到体内抽送着的柱身在慢慢膨大，头部的结顶着内壁触感清晰。片刻后Coda用力一口咬在他后颈，然后把他压进被子里深深地、深深地顶住，大股的浓腻液体抵着敏感带射进去，分量多得甚至从交合处溢出了些许。没顶的快感和小腹处的饱胀感让Erin几乎痉挛起来，他差不多同时射了，浑身发颤冒着眼泪埋进被子里喘息，又被Coda扳过下巴轻轻啄吻嘴角。  
他耳畔血液轰鸣，似乎隐约听见身后的人在问他怎么样，但委实没有力气做出什么反应。  
Coda伸手托着红发少年的腰把他抱起来团进被子里，要起身的时候被对方抬手揽住颈子一把按了回去。两人在被窝里滚成一团，Erin眯着眼睛打哈欠，脑袋埋进Coda颈窝里磨蹭，他太累了，连说话都嫌费力气。  
他嘟嘟囔囔地道：“有什么事明天早上起来再说。”  
Coda无奈地垂眼看了看怀里已经闭上眼睛的人，轻轻叹了口气，揽着对方的腰抱进怀里，裹好被子。

……明早要处理的事不是一般的多啊。

 

 

 

fin


End file.
